


Snow Day

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

Your fingers push a stray lock of hair behind your ears, your attention never wavering from the book resting in your lap. You hardly ever found time to just sit up and read anymore, living out of a suitcase and on a moving vehicle made such luxuries fewer and far between. But for him, you’d do just about anything. Pausing at the end of a chapter, you allow your eyes to glance out the window of your hotel room.

Tiny snowflakes tumble from the sky, the street below covered in a blanket of white. You find yourself mesmerized by the sight. You’ve always loved snow, you could literally sit for hours watching it fall. Lord, you wanted nothing more than to run outside and play in it. To act completely like a child and have the time of your life doing so. 

The soft grunt falling from the bed pulls your attention back into the room. You turn your head, eyes falling upon his blanket clad form. His head is still buried beneath several pillows. He’s not yet awake, you note. But he’s stirring. Smiling to yourself, you sit the book on the table next to your chair and walk silently towards the bed. Carefully, you climb onto the bed, trying to jostle it as little as possible. You hear the groan fall from his lips as you settle in beside him, arm wrapping around his waist. “Morning,” you whisper.

A grumble is his only response. You shake your head, he never was much of a morning person, but then again you weren’t either. But this tour, the odd hours you were forced to keep had messed with your sleeping patterns. For the past week or so, you’ve found yourself waking up earlier and earlier. 

“Come on, lazy ass,” you chuckle, playfully shoving his arm.

“Too early,” he mumbles, not bothering to pull the pillow off of his head. You sigh, poking his side. He hated it when you do this. But that was the whole point. He was getting out of that damned bed, even if you had to drag him out of it yourself.

“It’s snowing!” you giggle, hoping that you can rouse him with your enthusiasm. You watch him roll onto his back, pulling the pillow from his face. Lazily, he rubs the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking a few times before staring up at your face.

“You woke me up because it’s snowing?” he mumbles, eyes still dazed with sleep. You nod enthusiastically, tugging on his hand.

“Come on, let’s build a snowman or something!”

He groans, pulling his pillow back over his face, “It’s my day off, I just wanna sleep,” he moans. You sigh at his disinterest. You understand that he’s tired, but dammit why can’t the two of you have fun? 

Dejectedly, you climb off the bed, curling back up into your chair. It’s childish to feel so upset over this, you know that, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. An uncomfortable silence falls over the room before another groan comes from beneath the covers. “Give me ten minutes and we’ll go play in the snow.”

A squeal erupts from your throat and you fly up out of your chair, fumbling towards your suitcase, pulling the winter coat you’d bought the last stop over from your bag. From the corner of your eye, you watch him toss the covers off his body, stretching his arms above his head. You breath catches for a moment as your eyes wander down his toned, bare chest. You love the fact that he only sleeps in pajama bottoms, it gives you the excuse to stare your fill of his chest. 

Lord, he truly is exquisite. And he’s yours. That thought alone makes you giddy. He disappears into the bathroom, taking nothing with him, you note with a whimper. Pushing the thought from your mind, you pull a pair of boots from your bag, quickly tugging them on your feet. You felt like you were five years old again. Only ten times better. You had Hunter to play with now. Another giggle falls from your lips, you couldn’t wait to start an innocent little snowball fight with him...and completely annihilate him.

The hum of pounding water echos from the bathroom and you struggle to keep your thoughts from straying to the fact that Hunter is naked and wet in the shower. Once you started down that road you knew there would be no way you couldn’t pounce him. True to his word, ten minutes later you hear the water shut off. You watch as the door to the bathroom pulls open and steam billows out into the much cooler room. 

Your mouth goes dry as your eyes fall onto him. A white cotton towel wrapped loosely around his hips is the only thing keeping him from being completely bare to your eyes. Oh God, was he trying to kill you. If so, he was well on his way. “See something you like?” he teases, walking over to his bag and pulling out a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt and his most comfortable pair of boxers. 

“Jerk,” you mumble, turning away just as he drops the towel, slipping into his boxers. You couldn’t watch, lord knows if you did there would be nothing stopping you from pouncing him. And you fully intended on pouncing him...after you’d both played in the snow.

“Alright,” he breathes, pulling his coat from the closet. You turn to face him, smiling brightly. This was going to be so much fun. He chuckles at the mirth and joy dancing in your eyes. You looked so innocent, so beautiful like that, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. You find yourself blushing under his scrutiny as you pull on your own coat. He holds his hand out to you, “Come on, Angel. Let’s go play in the snow.”

With a smile on your face, you lace your fingers with his letting him lead you from the room. On his way out the door, he pockets his cell phone and card key. You chuckle, he was always a stickler for being prepared. 

The ride down to the lobby is a quiet one. Every so often, he turns to you, watching the joy and giddiness travel across your features. Just seeing you like this reminds him just why he fell in love with you in the first place, and just why he never plans on letting you go. The soft ‘ding’ of the doors pulls his attention to the present, and he leads you both from the elevator out into the quiet chaos of the lobby. 

The few people that are out at this time of the morning are busy sitting around the room, snuggled on the various couches and chairs, paper in one hand a large coffee of one kind or another in the other.

Using the forearm of his free hand, Hunter shoves the main door open, tugging you outside into the blustery air with him. You pull your coat tighter around you, thanking God you’d remembered your scarf and your gloves. Once you find yourself in the side courtyard, you drop his hand, bending down to grab a handful of snow.

Curious as to why you’ve let go of him, Hunter turns seeing the small handful of snow. “Oh don’t you dare,” he starts, tossing his hands up in the air. Your eyes sparkle as a sweet smile spreads across your face. Without warning, you let the ball of snow fly. It hits him square in the chest, white clinging to the black material of his coat. He shakes his head, “Oh this is war!”

You shriek and take off like a bat out of hell as you see him bend down, grabbing his own handful of snow. Turning your head, you can see him hot on your trail, the smile spread across his face is priceless. Winding his arm, he lets the snowball fly, hitting you directly in the middle of your back. You squeal, turning around quickly to face him, prepared with another handful of snow. With a wild yell, you toss the snowball at him, cackling as it splatters over his chest once more, a few bits hitting his face.

Snowballs fly back and forth between you two as you giggle and run for cover. With a gleam in his eyes, Hunter tackles you to the ground, rubbing fistfuls of snow onto your coat as you struggle beneath him. You screech his name as he brings a fistful to your hair, rubbing it in playfully.

“Had enough, lover?” he teases, mirth twinkling in his eyes. You shake your head, determined to shove him off you and make him pay. Planting your hands dead center on his chest, you shove with all your might, giggling victoriously as he stumbles backwards onto the snow. Straddling him yourself, you grab a fistful of snow, treating him to the same torment you received. His hands fly to your sides, tickling you mercilessly. 

“Cheater!” you squeal, struggling to keep your balance and failing horribly. With a smug grin, he climbs back on top of you, pinning your arms above your head. He smirks at you once more before bending down to claim your lips with his. You sigh into the kiss, loving the way his lips feel against yours. His hand releases your wrists and your lock them around his neck, pulling him tighter against you.

You no longer care that you are out in a technically public area. All that matters now is the way he feels pressed against you, the way his hands roam over your body. You part your lips slightly, granting him access to your mouth with he gladly takes. He releases a moan of his own as you arch up against him, rubbing against the erection forming in his tight jeans. 

Breaking the kiss, he locks his eyes with yours, breathless and chest heaving. “How about we head back to the room? There are things I plan on doing that I know will get us arrested if we try them out here.”

You giggle and moan at his words, wanting him desperately. Nodding, you allow him to pull you to your feet, ignoring the snow clinging to your body. “Christ, it’s cold,” you whisper, shivering slightly. 

He smiles, pulling your body against his once more. “I’ll be sure to warm you up when we get inside, babe.” You sigh, nuzzling against his neck for a moment, taking in the wonderful scent that is him. Taking your hand in his once more, he leads you back to the main entrance of the hotel. You both chuckle at the odd looks you receive from the other guests, knowing you both must look hilarious all tousled and covered in snow.

You both climb into the elevator, hitting the button for your floor. As the doors bong shut, he pulls you roughly against him, attacking your lips with his once more. You sigh against him, loving the sensations coursing through you. Thankfully, you make it to your floor undisturbed. The doors bong open once again and he pulls you from the elevator.

Pinning you against the wall, he kisses you once more before dragging you the rest of the way back to your room. Your eyes are glassy and wide as you watch him fumble with the card key, dropping it several times in his haste to open the door. Finally, the green light on the lock lights and he shoves the door open, flinging you inside.

You stumble a bit before catching your balance, eyes never leaving him. Violently, he kicks the door shut with the sole of his foot before launching himself at you once more. You cry out as you tumble onto the bed, feeling his body collide roughly with yours. He hisses at the contact as well, ripping his coat from his body. 

A shiver of desire runs through you as you watch him. He’s animalistic, mad with lust, and you wouldn’t have him any other way. Hastily, you shed your own coat as well, kicking off your boots at the same time. 

His eyes are dark as he claws at your shirt, yanking it up and off your body. You’ve never seen him this intense and you can feel another wave of desire coiling in your belly. His lips and teeth attack your neck as his hands yank open the button of your jeans and tug violently at the zipper. You moan and arch into him, loving the sensations his hands bring about. 

Once your jeans are to your ankles, he pulls back ripping his own shirt off. You smile up at him, eyes wandering over his bare chest, completely captivated by him. Smirking, he leans down and attacks your lips once more, fingers lacing around the elastic of your underwear before yanking them off your body as well. 

You whimper as his hands fly to the fastenings of his own jeans, pulling and yanking until they’ve loosened and have been pushed halfway down his thighs. You watch with wide, glassy eyes as he slips his hand inside his boxers freeing his erection. He whimpers slightly, eyes drifting closed. Gathering himself once more, he settles between your thighs, nipping and sucking at your neck, relishing in the moans and sighs he pulls from your lips. 

Unable to take it anymore, he positions himself and slams into you body with force. You scream out, taken back for a second, nails digging into his back as you arch violently against him. His thrusts are manic, driven by one simple goal, working you both to release. 

His lips travel from yours, settling on your neck once more. Greedily, he bites and sucks , determined to mark you, to claim you has his. You cry out his name, you mind a haze of sensation. He smirks against your skin, loving the way you completely give into him. 

Sensing your impending release, he pulls back enough for his eyes to roam over your face. His breath hitches as you fling your head back, mouth frozen in a silent scream, eyes screwed tightly shut. With one more hard thrust of his hips, you feel your world crashing beneath you. Your blood pounds in your ears and bright, vivid color flashes behind your eyes. Vaguely, you hear your name tumbling from his lips intermingled with curses and grunts. He seems so far away. 

Warmth fills your body as you feel yourself falling back into reality once more. Your breathing is harsh and labored as he collapses on top of you, burying his face in your chest. You rub your hand over his head, loving the way the stubble scratches your hand. Finally composed enough to raise his head, he locks his eyes on yours, smiling almost drunkenly. You sigh, allowing your hand to slide down and caress his cheek. “Warm enough, babe?” he jokes with a chuckle.

You simply shake your head and swat at his arm, “If I say no are you gonna try again?”

A lopsided grin breaks out across his face, “Give me a few minutes and you bet your ass I will.”

You burst out into a fit of giggles, shaking your head, “You’re on.”


End file.
